Takes a Hero to Know a Heroine
by Sallie A. Walker
Summary: Out of the men Snow loved in her life, both made her the heroine she is now. This story is her legacy and tribute. YoungSnowxHercules or SnowxCharming. Begins after OUAT Season 5 Episode 13. Story also includes quite a bit of mystery.
1. Intro

**Author's Note:** So I haven't been publishing more stories 'cause I went to college for graphic design and I'm almost graduating! Been busier than hell, which is ironic 'cause I've been involved with Once Upon a Time and this poem is based on a story told in Hell :O. This pom based off Hercules and Young Snow's relationship in Once Upon a _Time_ Season 5 Episode 13! Something I will always freaking ship.

For the record I love Snow and Charmimg also. And actually loved their ship for much longer. This story was just begun on my interest of unrequited love in the new ship Snowcules.

 **EDIT:** Thanks to my lovely reviewers that actually support my desire to pick up writing again, this poem is now part of a story!

I wrote this poem in like 15 minutes but I'd love to hear from you guys!

 **EDIT: Because some of you are leaping to conclusions I will say this. There will be no adultery. No grown Snow and Hercules relationship. It is more of an excuse to excercise a plot I have been thinking about for years. It will always be Young Snow x Hercules and Snow x Charming. Concerning Snow and Hercules, if it is a grown Snow it will be a grown Hercules. If it is a Young Snow it is a Young Hercules. You'll catch my drift by chapter 5. But this story only contains grown Snow and Charmimg and Young Snow and Hercules. I just forgot to update my first chapter and made a typo in the summary that wasn't completely correct. Because the structure of the story plotline is going to be wacky and unexpected beyond comprehension. The wackiness part deals a lot with my version of Season 6 of OUAT. All possibilities are open, but only in the way I mentioned here. No one will written OOC, unless it's the fact I don't know how to write Young Snow. I'm aware of how this looks and I will tell you now, especially Guest reviewers, you guys are completely wrong.**

 **This story goes along the lines of if you could do things again, how would you do it differently. As well as** **remaining in the here and now.**

 **I've tried to be accommodating, but I am spending countless hours juggling senior-level time-intensive graphic design projects with tight deadlines with this story the past Spring Break. Not for any ship, actually. For personal reasons of a serious issue the mystery portion of this plot will be written about that I have personal knowledge from a close friend of mine. I know how controversial a possible relationship of Snow with Hercules is. But my reasons for writing the main plot of the story are far more serious and deal with society issues far more serious than a fictional pairing. For the last time, leave your personal opinions to Twitter and Facebook. I will delete all future spam concerning NOTPS and ship/pairing hate.**

 **To the first Guest reviewer and anyone else who may want to take personal offense for the comment I ship these two instead of commenting about the work** :

Obviously they don't get together if that's what you're concerned about :). And for the record its pretty believable to many people out there posting they love Hercules and Young Snow together as a ship. Personally I only began writing it because I loved the thought of starting a story beginning with continued unrequited love from Hercules. If you couldn't appreciate the work for literary aspects then you totally didn't need to bother reviewing. It's a place to discuss literature not debate on relationship ships (which is really reserved for Twitter and Facebook). To be honest I'm incredulous as to why you read it if you didn't even like the ship at all, because I don't believe in wasting my time on things I don't believe in. If you want to start flaming on shipped pairings, try Rumple/Hook. There's a pair that doesn't belong together. Their names don't even sound good together.

Don't take things too seriously hun.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time, the characters in Once Upon a Time, Disney, Snow White, Hercules, or Jonathon Whitesell… though the last one I wish I did.**

* * *

 _Closure_

You met me on the south side of  
a Godforsaken pier. Radiant and pure  
as the day I met you. The day that  
felt like yesterday until I woke up  
in this hellhole. The day that  
didn't have to end, but it did.

For your destiny. For mine.

But you're here.  
And you've found me.

Except you've moved on.  
With someone else.

With a family, and two kids.

It's true our paths could've been so different.  
We could've had the same adventures,  
had our kisses in your turret.

But you've given me courage to face my demons.

I am finally going home.  
And I owe it all to you.

Sharing your legacy's beginning is my greatest gift.

You helped me finish mine.

I will never forget that.

Bandits may steal money,  
but you stole my heart.

And even as I move on from this place,  
I will leave without that one thing.

Because it is yours to keep.

For a lifetime.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Let me know what you think of the next three chapters ;). Stay tuned! Ta-ta.


	2. FINAL CLARIFICATION

**Author's Note:** So obviously you guys, largely guest reviewers, cannot imagine open ended stories. You only imagine being entertained by fanfiction and the way you prefer it. That is not the style of many playwrights, and authors. That is not the intent of Once Upon a Time to turn a story into a religion. Because I obviously have a time consuming major and don't have time to deal with this drama, I am explaining the entire situation, plotline, and everything here now.

The thing about Once Upon a Time is that it believes in being true to yourself and others, hope, faith, and courage. Beating the odds to obtain yours and other peoples happiness.

Those were all the things I believed in writing this story.

The reason why it's different and seems controversial.

I planned to write an Inception plotline to this story.

Season 6, the mental hospital, would've been incorporated.

In my story they control fate.

Snow gets abducted there. She is placed in an experiment for not giving up an item that the evil director needs.

The stories get relived again. Except everything goes haywire. And every thing that happens when it's going haywire is true. Unless Snow finds a way to break the director's control.

Moments contain scenes with Snow's family, Snow and Charming, and Snow and Hercules. No adultery, just part of the evil asylum directors plan.

She nearly goes crazy because each time she tries to get back to her present reality, she changes things and she doesn't go back to the present. She keeps waking up in alternate versions of the past.

She stays true to who she is, regardless if it was what she was shaped by with Hercules, or Charming. Although the evil director's plan nearly succeeds, she masters the twist of fate. Saves everyone. Releases the patients at the mental hospital forced to do the evil director's bidding. At the expense of her life. Because they were not really insane in my story, they were isolated patients forced to do what the director wanted to devise cruel fates for people thinking they were only suffering "episodes" and had to follow treatment to get cured. Cause no sane person keeps dreaming or hallicinates/imagines fairy tales for their entire lives.

Except their hallucinations are real. And they're controlled.

There is a renegade patient who imagines hope for the hallucinations/stories. That's why the stories are not as dark as they could be.

Because the way evil director structured his system, he can't figure out who it is. This is why the evil director plans to finish things in the underworld.

Until Snow triggers an accident with the item she's given. Everything was going according to his plan.

This plot twist is also based on that the "heroes" have had endless things thrown at them without getting a break and lives like regular people are given. In people's eyes it's growth. That's what it is for me watching the show.

For people I know about, it was meant to be written that they're missing the stability they always wanted.

To experience life without life threatening issues. To see things from the perspective if they were stable. Stable then, and stable now.

In this story she and Hercules were never written together because the director of the asylum is tied up with Olympus and has a vendetta against them and wants to destroy Olympus.

In one ending she ends up with Charming and her family. They save the day.

In the other ending she is young again. In Olympus where everyone is after they die (in my story) she gets to make sure her family gets all they deserve without people taking it from them. She helps them save the day in a way no one knows about, but she's happy with it.

In Olympus she and Hercules also get a shot at second chance being young. If they take that chance to be together or just end up loyal friends is up to the reader.

The purpose is she overcomes impossible obstacles due to having encouragement and support to be true to herself from both Hercules, Charmimg, and also her friends in the past.

What happens when's she's dead or if she really ends up with Charming or Hercules is up to the reader.

The point is she makes the ultimate sacrifice because that is who she is and how she remains true to herself.

Knowing her story will possibly never be written. True selflessness that I've known people in my life go through.

I meant to write this mostly for the personal impact knowing people with mental health issues has had in my life. That they went through stuff and their stories were never written. That people will never know how it is on their side of the story. That some controversial things are actually different and more human than you can imagine. That is more serious than all of your comments on your idea of how I was pairing things.

Despite some reviews were reasonable and others were not, I am incredibly disappointed that readers are more interested in the logistics of a pairing than it is as a way to express concepts in literature form. Which, in fact if you are thinking it is still about the grossness between grown Snow and Hercules, I will have to disappoint you again, that is not the concepts I am trying to convey. I believe it is wrong and gross too.

1) It is about promoting the awareness of mental health.

2) It is about believing in yourself and not having regrets in the face of turmoil.

3) Alternatively, it is about taking second chances. But not the literal way you would imagine. It's about remaining true to yourself and true to people regardless what chances you were given. Doing things the way you would do it. But if you had the chance, to give yourself and people closure in the process.

I can see how no one notices 1 due to the fact it's a plot twist. 2 and 3 are visible as of now.

My poem by itself was purely Snowcules. The story was not. It was an opportunity of writing for people that I have personal experiences with.

When people can grow up and read fiction as fiction regardless if it starts controversial or not is when I will finish this story. It surprises me because I see tons of people loving Pan molesting children and SwanQueen stories without giving a second thought to any grossness in the pairing. As well as the fact Pan molesting children promotes no social cause and is more wrong than seeing how it would play out if Hercules and Snow were young again and in what circumstances. Then again, that is your own opinion. I'm not concerned.

I have a real life, happy and busy school career, and job to get back too that's more important than seeing too many people spout assumptions and debates on a fiction rather than show literary feedback and constructive criticism. That as I've mentioned before, is more important for me as I've spent countless hours working on this story to promote a cause that's close to me as well as write moments between Young Snow and Hercules. Moments that would be noncontradictory to the original pairing that would make me happy. Though obviously most people can't see that, a lot due to not knowing the plot twist, but also because I forget the superficial way most people react to fanfiction. I read stories for literature regardless if it's controversial. If I don't like what it could be about, I don't read it at all.

Fiction isn't religion.

Not all reviews were completely bogus. The ones that weren't disrespectful outright I kept. There was one that tried to be constructive. But apparently the pairing debate wins and not the respect of a writer's intents.

For the typical fanfiction audience like that, there would be disclaimers I'd have to write to no end. I forget it's because it's still labeled fanfiction.

Writing awareness for mental health purposes and having fun writing topics I wanted again instead of spouting ad copies and headlines for advertising campaigns I design was purely the intent, anyway. Since I've had nothing else and no time to write about stuff for five years.

In other words, thanks. I know the concept I was writing about was difficult to grasp. But I also forget many of you come to read fanfiction that's for personal reasons than reading and appreciating fiction for what it is. Fiction.

Intended to drive home messages and not facts. Facts like the way a published story or media is written aren't messages. The underlying goal of the written theme is. Regardless what the facts of the story may be.

And the factual way something is written is not supposed to be taken something like religion in real fiction literature.

But obviously many of those reading fanfiction think otherwise.

Unless I see it is not so, that is what my destroyed my desire to write on this site for a very long time.

Your welcome.

Sallie A. Walker


End file.
